Serendipity
by hindsight2020
Summary: Patience and love agreed to meet at a set time and place. Patience arrived on time and waited for love, but there was no sign of her coming. Love mixed up the dates she was supposed to meet Patience. She arrived but noticed Patience was absent. The two began to drift aimlessly, almost meeting but never do. Time was the last to arrive, noticing Patience and Love haven't met...
1. Chapter 1

"C'mon Becs, please?" Stacie huffed and sat incredibly close to Beca on the couch with puppy dog eyes. Beca's best friend since college, Stacie Conrad, was begging the smaller girl to come as her plus one to a holiday work party. "We both know you make an amazing wing woman," Stacie trailer her fingers along Beca's jawline before she quickly swatted them away.

"I was already gonna say yes," Beca shrugged her shoulders, "I just wanted to hear you beg for a little bit". Stacie took that as a challenge and was about to open her mouth before Beca stopped her, "I didn't mean that as a challenge. Keep it in your pants, Stace".

"Tease," Beca heard Stacie mutter under her breath as she got up from the couch. "As a reward for agreeing to be my plus one, did you want a beer?"

Beca answered and rested her head on her hand, "I think I'm gonna need a few those if I'm gonna survive being this holiday work party you got going on".

Stacie returned to the couch and passed the cold beer to Beca, "It won't be that bad, Becs. Promise".

"That's what you said about the halloween party last year," Beca deadpanned, trying to forget the shenanigans she got herself into with her best friend.

Stacie tilted her head back as she giggled at the memory, "Okay, that was my fault. How was I supposed to know he was engaged? He never brought it up".

Beca pointed her finger at Stacie, "Are you forgetting the part where his fiance came to your apartment and thought I was the other woman and bitch slapped me?"

Stacie snorted, "Oh. My. God! Best day ever".

Beca sighed exasperatedly, slowly regretting her decision on accompanying her to another one of her work parties. But there wasn't anything Beca wouldn't do for Stacie and vice versa. They had met in college during freshman orientation at Barden University and have been inseparable ever since. Beca was pretty much a loner throughout her life, but found herself in a small group of friends once college was over, all thanks to Stacie. The taller girl had brought it upon herself to bring Beca out of her shell so to speak, but it didn't quite work out as she hoped. Beca wasn't as closed off compared to their years in college and was much more outgoing on some days, but Stacie knew that was all she could do for her friend.

* * *

Beca stood in front of her closet, struggling to find an outfit for Stacie's work party. She decided to FaceTime her best friend in hopes of her figuring out an outfit for the night.

"Stace?" Beca asked before she could close her eyes to a half naked Stacie. "Warn a girl next time!"

"Don't act like you haven't seen lady parts before you jerk," Stacie replied as she purposefully leaned into the camera so her cleavage was in view. Beca couldn't help but smirk because Stacie's comment definitely wasn't wrong.

"Can you just help me figure out what to wear before I don't end up going?" Beca huffed. The smaller girl flipped the camera on her phone to show Stacie what she currently had in her closet and pulled out each clothing item to show her best friend.

So far, not much luck.

After twenty minutes or so of back and forth arguing, they agreed on on an all black pantsuit accompanied with black pointed toe pumps. At first, Beca wasn't sure if she should wear a blouse underneath the jacket of the pantsuit, but Stacie heavily vouched for Beca not to. The smaller girl thanked her best friend and finished getting ready. Before she left her apartment, Beca packed her suitcase in her car for her red eye flight to Maine where she was going to spend the holidays with her family.

* * *

 _Earlier that evening._

Chloe heard a soft knock on the door while she was putting the finishing touches of her makeup.

"Just a second!" Chloe called out to whoever was on the other side of the door as she applied her lipstick. She gave herself one final look in the mirror and opened it.

"Wow Chlo!" Aubrey greeted her best friend with a hug, "You look amazing!"

Chloe motioned for the blonde woman to come inside her cozy apartment. "It's not too much?" She had picked a just above the knee, teal dress and accessorized with gold hoop earrings. Her hair was pulled back in a simple, wavy updo.

"Absolutely not," Aubrey answered and wiggled her eyebrows, "Who knows, maybe you'll find someone to kiss underneath the mistletoe". Aubrey was desperately trying to set up her best friend, Chloe Beale, on numerous dates but most of them didn't end up going further than the first date. The redhead had just gotten out of a two year relationship but didn't feel the need to jump in the dating pool for she was enjoying her time being single.

Chloe rolled her eyes, "I'm just going because my best friend's boyfriend left early to spend time with his family for the holidays and there's an open bar".

The two girls left in their Uber towards downtown LA to the Ace Hotel for Aubrey's holiday work party. What the redhead didn't know was that patience and love was finally aligning the stars and the signs for her. If you have patience and love, you only need one other thing: timing. But as Robin Scherbatsky from How I Met Your Mother says, "Timing's a bitch".

* * *

A/N: Hang tight guys. It's gonna be a ride.


	2. Chapter 2

Beca and Stacie entered the swanky hotel. It had modern decoration that would be attractive to millennials, or so at least Beca thought. It definitely wasn't her style though. Stacie pointed to a sign indicating the party location and Beca followed suit.

Stacie clasped her hands enthusiastically at the elaborate holiday adornment, "It's like a winter wonderland!" The large ballroom was decorated with white Christmas trees evenly spaced out through the room. Stacie's favorite were the hanging snowflakes and mistletoes. The room had a blue tint to it and was made to seem like the entire area was made of ice. The last touches of decor included a multiple moving projectors of snowflakes and a snowflake ice sculpture.

"Seriously, it looks like you guys got Mr. Freeze to decorate," Beca commented, in awe of how much money corporate workers were willing to spend on party decorations while she was the type to get the window decal stickers and call it a day.

Stacie tapped her best friend's shoulder and informed her there was a rooftop bar. They didn't hesitate to make the bar their first stop before going back to the ballroom for catering. The two ordered their drinks as they mingled with a few of Stacie's coworkers. It wasn't a surprise Stacie was being surrounded by a few of her friends because she was always the sociable and extroverted one. Beca, on the other hand, was introverted and events like these would cause her to become socially exhausted. It wasn't that she hated being around people, she just preferred it in small doses dispersed throughout the week.

The pair returned to the ballroom for food and dancing. Well, for Beca it was just the food and sneaking cake pops into her clutch purse when she could. Damn those snowman funfetti cake pops and their deliciousness! It took about half an hour and a beer for Stacie to drag Beca out on the dance floor. Beca would never admit it, but she was having a good time letting loose and forgetting all her adult responsibilities for the night.

"I'm gonna get some air," Beca pointed upwards indicating she was heading towards the rooftop bar to Stacie while she was slow dancing with a guy. It was nice to escape the drunk madness downstairs to be alone for awhile. Her body leaned forward with her forearms resting against the railing as she admired the city view. The night sky was clear but bright with lights from the surrounding buildings. Beca enjoyed this type of view- busy but calm. Enough time had passed and Beca figured it was time to rejoin Stacie before she had to catch her red eye flight to Maine.

The brunette was just about to push the door open until her eyes landed on a black baby grand piano. Beca had an affinity for musical instruments, but the piano and guitar were her absolute favorites. There was no one currently playing and Beca figured it didn't hurt to touch, so she sat down and made herself comfortable on the piano bench. Pressing gently on the keys, Beca played the song she kept hearing in her head for the past few months.

* * *

"Darn, no more cake pops," Chloe announced to Aubrey who was sipping on a glass of champagne at one of the tables.

The two were having a great time- dancing, enjoying the free food and open bar. Aubrey introduced Chloe to a few of her close coworkers and one of them was immediately smitten by the redhead. He was maybe around six feet, blue eyes, and a muscular build. Chloe, being polite as ever, accepted his number, but had no intentions to put it to use.

Shortly after meeting Aubrey's coworkers, Chloe followed the sign upstairs of the venue to the rooftop bar. It was less crowded than the ballroom and the added warm lights gave it a cozy atmosphere. She heard someone playing the piano and decided to take a seat at the bar. Chloe watched the woman effortlessly move her hands across the piano. As the notes hit her ears, she was transfixed on the beauty of the woman's fingers dancing across the white keys.

The woman hit the last beautiful note and Chloe could feel tears starting to form. She took a deep breath and searched for a few dollar bills for the tip jar that was placed on top of the piano.

"Oh, that's not mine," the woman finally met Chloe's gaze, "I mean- I don't-"

Chloe quickly eyed the woman. She was wearing an all black paint suit without a blouse in the middle of the jacket, leaving the parts that were covered to Chloe's imagination. "I'm sorry, I thought this was yours," Chloe pointed to the glass tip jar.

"Well," the mystery woman replied confidently with a smirk, "I appreciate it, really. But how about you use that money to buy me a drink?"

Chloe raised an eyebrow at this woman's boldness, but secretly enjoyed it. "I was only going to tip you three dollars, but sure".

"I'm Beca," the brunette woman offered her hand to Chloe.

The redhead returned Beca's handshake, "Chloe".

The two sat next to each other at the bar as Beca ordered two beers, quickly forgetting Chloe was supposed to buy her a drink. Beca reminded herself not to drink too heavily for she still had to drive to the airport later that evening. She glanced at the clock behind the bar and read "9:45 PM". Beca at least more than hour to spend with the gorgeous woman who was now sitting next to her.

"So Chloe," Beca took a sip from her beer and turned to face the other woman, "Are you also a resident doctor like the people downstairs?"

"No," Chloe smiled at Beca, "I'm a nurse, but same hospital".

Beca nodded and instantly regretted what she said afterwards in a matter of seconds, "Nurses are hot". Her eyes widened and shifted glances all across the room, avoiding making eye contact with Chloe. "I mean-," the brunette stuttered and took a deep breath to form a coherent sentence, "Nurses are great".

"Thanks, we are pretty great," Chloe bit down on her lip, suppressing a laugh that wanted to escape so badly. She was clearly amused, "What about you?"

Beca seemed to calm down after her awkward moment, "Nothing too serious. I dj at a few clubs right now for bills. I want to start my own club one day and have it expand though".

Chloe admired her boldness for this dream. She found it incredibly attractive. Maybe it was the alcohol that was already in her system, but she found herself staring at Beca's lips, "What would you name it?"

Beca took another sip of her cold drink and was deep in thought, "I haven't thought about that yet".

The pair continued getting to know each other. It was clear Beca was smitten by Chloe. Every laugh and smile that was shared between the two made Beca feel warm and fuzzy. But if you asked her if she felt that way, she'd quickly deny the idea. Beca glanced at the clock again, she frowned at the time since it was almost time to leave. The brunette's flight was in an hour and a half but considering LA traffic even in the evening, she didn't want to risk it. Beca wished she didn't have to leave at this very moment. There was something special about Chloe that drew Beca in. If Beca heard this story from anyone else, she'd think they were out of their mind. How could you have a connection that instant within a couple hours of meeting someone? She was definitely becoming one of those people that Beca would silently mock in her head.

"Is something wrong, Beca?" Chloe asked noticing the way Beca's eyebrows were knit together.

Beca glanced at the ticking clock once more before returning her attention to Chloe and sighed, "I have to go soon".

"It's time?" Chloe simply asked and Becca nodded.

Chloe leaned forward towards Beca, "Random question, but do you believe in serendipity?"

The brunette quickly glanced up from Chloe's full lips to her electric blue eyes, "Remind me again what that means".

"Finding something good without looking for it," Chloe confidently answered.

Beca grabbed the wet napkin that her beer was placed on and asked the bartender for a pen before directing her piercing eyes to the redhead, "Are saying I'm your serendipity, Chloe?"

Chloe playfully shoved Beca, "I guess we just have to wait and see".

"What do you say," Beca passed over the cocktail napkin and a borrowed pen from the bartender, "We continue this conversation in a few weeks?"

"I would love that," Chloe happily wrote down her number on the napkin and slid it back to Beca. "You know I could've just put my number in your phone".

"My battery died," Beca shrugged her shoulders and tucked the napkin in one of her pockets of the jacket, "I'll keep this safe".

Beca stood up from her seat and sighed, "I guess I should leave now". She desperately wished her flight back to Maine was on another day, but became excited at the thought of talking to Chloe again.

"I'll walk you," Chloe rose from her seat as well, not wanting to leave the stranger she had met a few hours ago and strongly felt a connection with.

The elevator ride down seemed a little too quick for Beca and Chloe's liking. The redhead wished she could pause this moment. A few seconds later, Beca was handing her car ticket to the valet. "I had a good time tonight," Beca admitted to the redhead. "I definitely wasn't expecting…" The brunette lost her train of thought when she was what was hanging above them as they stood in the archway of the building.

"Me," Chloe whispered loud enough only for Beca to hear. "You weren't expecting me," Chloe set her gaze Beca's deep blue eyes. The redhead also seemed to notice the mistletoe they were standing under. Chloe could feel the butterflies erupting in her stomach. Was this really happening right now? Was Beca going to kiss Chloe even though they had just met a few hours ago?

Beca took a double take from the mistletoe then to Chloe. The way Chloe was looking at her with hooded eyes and a shy smile confirmed to Beca she wanted this as much as she did. Neither of them moved for a moment. Beca felt the pull between them since she caught Chloe staring at her while she was playing the piano earlier in the evening.

Chloe's gaze flicked down to Beca's lips. Beca found herself leaning in until their lips met. The kiss was slow and tentative, both pulling back after a few seconds. Chloe searched for resolve in Beca's eyes, wondering if Beca felt the same sparks she was feeling when their lips touched.

A tap on Beca's shoulder by the valet driver brought her attention back to the present. Her vehicle was pulled up on the curb and Beca was dreading this goodbye.

"That's me," Beca pointed with her thumb over her shoulder towards her car. She took one last look at the redhead and placed a soft kiss on her cheek, "I'll see you again".

* * *

Chloe returned home later that night, replaying the events that happened with Beca. The redhead laid in bed, unable to stop smiling because of a certain someone. She touched her lips once more, reminding herself of the sweet kiss under the mistletoe. Sure the kiss didn't last long, but the effect it had on Chloe would be with her until she was able to reunite with Beca.

No matter how long it took.

* * *

Beca sat comfortably in the window seat of the plane. The perks of being small she thought to herself. The brunette made it to the airport with time to spare to change into comfier clothes but the line at security cut it close! Beca took in the breathtaking evening view of Los Angeles and thought of the past few hours. She tried to keep her smile at bay so the elderly woman sitting next to her wouldn't think she was creepy for smiling at nothing. But it certainly wasn't nothing, it was Chloe. The woman who could possibly make Beca feel like she was in a Christmas Hallmark movie within the last few hours compared to her exes.

She pulled out her backpack from under the seat in front of her and took out her phone and portable charger. The cellular device was now at half of the battery percentage and Beca wanted to take this moment to save Chloe's phone number. She reached in the backpack once again to look for the jacket she wore to the party. Beca gasped at the large hole of the pocket in the jacket when reached in once more.

What. The. Fuck.

Beca was now frantically digging through her backpack, removing items and placing them in her lap in search of the cocktail napkin with Chloe's phone number. Her heart was beating uncontrollably and felt her hands becoming sweaty at the thought of losing Chloe's number. The brunette took her empty backpack and shook it upside down, hoping the napkin would reveal itself.

No, no, no. This can't be, she thought to herself.

"It fell out," Beca accidentally said aloud causing her seat mate to lean over with concern.

"Are you okay, dear?" The elderly woman asked.

"Yeah," Beca gulped and felt her eyes starting to water, "I'm...I'm fine".

During the duration of the flight, she racked her brain of all her footsteps once she left the party to the airport. How could she have not noticed her pocket had a hole in it?

Beca thought this was some kind of twisted joke the universe was playing on her. How cruel it was to meet the right person at the wrong time. The brunette sat on the plane to Maine distraught over the lost phone number and the fact that she may or may not ever see Chloe again.

But surely, the universe had other plans for Beca and Chloe. It would just take its time, for it knew what was meant to be.

* * *

 **A/N: Hi everyone! I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. What can you possibly guess what happens next? Or what would you like to see? I'm officially done with college, so I'm celebrating! Hope every one has a great day/evening where you are! Good luck on final exams if you're studying! I would love to know your thoughts on this chapter. Let's get this bread. Apologies in advance for grammar errors.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Time jump!**

* * *

 **ONE YEAR LATER**

Chloe returned from a patient's room and sat at the nurses station on a computer. She needed discharge orders from a resident for one of her patients. The patient needing a discharge resembled the small blue eyed beauty she met on the rooftop of Ace Hotel last year.

It's been almost a year since the fateful night Beca had said she'd call her, but never came. She was a disappointed Beca didn't try to contact her after their night together on the rooftop of Ace Hotel. She thought of reasons why the brunette hadn't tried to reach her, but Chloe brushed it off, thinking the phone call or text message would come one day. Some would say Chloe was being hopeful, another would say it's foolish to keep holding onto a wish that may never come. But that was Chloe Beale for you, unapologetically optimistic.

"Hey, Chlo," Aubrey cheerfully greeted and took a seat next to her best friend, "What're you doing tonight?" Aubrey Posen was in her second year of residency school and just happened to be working at the same hospital as her best friend.

Chloe turned to her best friend, interested in the offer "What did you have in mind?"

"Me and a few friends are gonna check out Studio 1015. Do you wanna come?"

The redhead didn't have to think twice about turning down an invitation to party. It was a stressful work week for her and she needed a stress reliever. Chloe loved working as a nurse and wouldn't trade it for the world, but sometimes a girl needs to have fun. Deep down, Chloe was holding onto the fact that she remembered Beca telling her she djayed at a few clubs in Los Angeles. Shouldn't be hard to track her down, right?

* * *

The club was busy since it was a Friday night. Chloe met up with Aubrey around 10 PM and the rest of her classmates she had gotten to know over the past year. As usual, there was always the persistent Sean, the man who had given his number to Chloe last year at the holiday work party. Chloe had to admit he was good looking and fun to be around. They spent most of the evening with dancing and flirting with each other.

It was almost 12 AM when Chloe started to become exhausted from the day. Her friends were just getting the night started, but she couldn't wait to get into bed and sleep in since it was her day off the next day.

Chloe glanced over once more to the dj booth but to her disappointment, it was a tall male that was there. He didn't look like he was leaving anytime soon so Chloe bid farewell to her friends.

"Don't you wanna stay for the oncoming dj?" Sean shouted over the music, remembering Chloe mentioned something about that.

"I don't think there is one," Chloe glanced up at him, noting Sean's deep blue eyes and brunette hair. He was basically the male version of Beca. Or the closest thing to her. The redhead wasn't sure if it was the drinks she consumed earlier that caused her to lack inhibition, but Sean was attractive and he was there. Chloe wrapped her hands around his neck and drew him against her as she closed the distance. She could tell Sean was caught off guard until he placed his hands on her waist and deepened the kiss.

A few seconds later, Chloe pulled away and whispered into his ear, "Let's get out of here".

Chloe led the way to exit, holding Sean's hand as he bumped into a short woman entering the club, "Sorry".

* * *

Beca parked in the usual vacant lot and walked to Studio 1015 where she was scheduled to dj. Studio 1015 offered her a longer shift compared to other clubs and even promised that she could become the resident dj if the managers were impressed. The brunette desperately wanted this gig to go well. Beca knew what she had to offer and was feeling confident about it. She stopped at the crosswalk, waiting to cross until she noticed what building was in her peripherals. Ace Hotel. The fateful night Chloe entered her life.

When Beca arrived in Maine last year, she turned her suitcase upside down, searching for the cocktail napkin that had Chloe's scribbled phone number. No luck whatsoever. She spent her holiday in Maine sulking over the fact that she promised Chloe she'd call. Beca tried to bury her thoughts of what Chloe would think of her- just another person with empty promises.

After Beca's return from Maine, she hoped she'd run into the redhead again. Beca enlisted Stacie's help since Chloe mentioned she worked as a nurse at the same hospital as Stacie, but ended up disappointed because Stacie was unable to track down Chloe, the nurse. This went on for almost a year- Stacie floating to different units of the hospital asking for a nurse named Chloe.

When Beca entered the busy club, a tall man bumped into her and issued an apology. He's gonna get laid, she smirked to herself. The brunette checked her watch and the current dj had a few more minutes of his set until it was Beca' time to shine. The brunette was almost close to being able to open up her own club for she had been saving for more than a few years now. Just a few more gigs to help her finances.

It was around 5AM and Beca had just finished her shift. She bid her goodbyes to the bartenders she became good friends with and walked out of the club to the parking lot. Beca noticed a redhead woman who was around Chloe's height and build as she walked to her car. What if it's her, she wondered. Beca took a deep breath and started walking over to the woman, her expectations low.

"Excuse me," She mustered up the courage and lightly tapped the woman on her shoulder. It felt like hours before the woman turned around. It turns out it wasn't Chloe. The woman was pretty, but not in the way Beca was mesmerized by Chloe. "Sorry," Beca shifted her weight on her knees, "I thought you were someone I knew". The red headed woman flashed her a sweet smile, acknowledging Beca's simple mistake.

The DJ started to think searching for Chloe was useless. How could she feel close to the woman yet so far? She was starting to feel like there was no hope in finding Chloe. Maybe it wasn't meant to be.

She arrived home and got ready for bed. Beca laid there thinking of all the pros and cons of looking for Chloe. The cons mostly outweighing the pros in her mind because of the big "what if". She sighed deeply and mentally promised herself to stop looking for Chloe once the new year hits.

* * *

 **A/N: I know, it's short! But I've had this chapter written for awhile now, but I for some reason I just had trouble with it. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy! Let me know what you guys think and wanna see in the next few chapters. I already started working on the next one. Thank you again for reading this. Happy holidays everyone!**


End file.
